1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic dishwasher comprising a utensil carrier for holding cooking utensils, and, more specifically, to an adjustable utensil carrier for holding a utensil such that it can be sprayed by multiple wash liquid sources. In one aspect, the invention relates to an adjustable utensil carrier pivotably mounted to a utensil basket which can be selectively tilted relative to a plurality of wall-mounted spray nozzles and a rotating spray wash assembly between either of two positions. In another aspect, the invention relates to an adjustment mechanism pivotably attached to the adjustable utensil carrier and engaging the utensil basket for automatically tilting the adjustable utensil carrier as a cooking utensil is placed in the adjustable utensil carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic dishwashers are well known, especially those for use in household environments. A typical automatic dishwasher comprises a cabinet that defines a washing chamber, which is accessible through a moveable door. Typically, an upper and a lower basket for holding cooking utensils to be cleaned are provided within the washing chamber. Larger utensils, such as plates, platters, and cooking pans, are frequently placed in the lower basket, with smaller utensils in the upper basket. Wash liquid is typically directed into the washing chamber through a rotating lower water spray assembly at the bottom of the washing chamber and an upper spray assembly at the top of the washing chamber. The lower spray assembly is positioned beneath the lower basket and its spray is directed up through the bottom of the basket. The upper spray assembly can be located above or below the upper basket, with its spray being directed downward or upward, respectively.
To enhance the cleaning of larger utensils, particularly cooking pans having baked on or burned food particles adhering thereto, some dishwashers are provided with a series of spray nozzles positioned along the walls of the dishwasher to spray wash liquid generally laterally toward the interior of the lower basket. The lateral spray is normally directed over and through the sides of the lower basket. Utensils placed in the lower basket are thus cleaned by water sprayed from both the rotating water spray assembly beneath the basket and the lateral spray from the side nozzles. For convenience, the combined lower and lateral spray configuration will be call a dual-mode spray.
Cleaning of the cooking utensil, such as a pan with a bottom and a peripheral wall, can be optimized by selectively positioning the utensil relative to the lower spray or dual-mode spray. In either configuration, and especially in the dual-mode configuration, the utensil must be positioned such that the peripheral wall does not block the spray from reaching the bottom of the pan. If the cooking utensil is not placed in the proper position, soil may be incompletely removed from the utensil. Thus, it is important for the cooking utensil to be properly positioned relative to the rotating water spray assembly and the spray nozzles during the washing and rinsing cycles.
For lower spray configurations, this is best accomplished by laying the utensil face down, which disadvantageously greatly reduces the number of utensils that can be washed in a single load. For the dual-mode spray, the dish is best oriented such that both the lower and the lateral spray are directed onto the bottom of the utensil and not blocked by the peripheral wall. In most cases, this requires that the bottom of the utensil be directed at an angle relative to the vertical, which advantageously takes up very little volume in the dishrack and increases the number of utensils that can be washed in a single load. The disadvantage of the dual-mode spray is that current dishracks are not specifically designed to support the utensil in such a position. The user must lean the dish against vertically extending tines in the dishrack. Many utensils are too tall for the tines to maintain the utensil in such a position throughout the wash cycle. Many utensils also have a side wall than is too tall/wide to fit between adjacent rows of tines, thereby preventing such a dish from being positioned at an angle relative to the vertical or in a vertical position.
It is desirable to have an automatic dishwasher having an auxiliary basket that can be readily adjusted to accommodate a cooking utensil in an optimal position relative to a rotating water spray assembly and spray nozzles, yet accommodate other utensils without interference from the auxiliary basket.